U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,262 (Hanson) discloses a compound slingshot, using a shortened pair of resilient bow limbs, which are horizontally mounted to a rigid center body. This center rigid body is essentially the rigid support shaft of the compound slingshot. It is divided into an upper section and a lower section. The upper section has the barrel or hole which the shaft exits through. Also, the bow limbs are rigidly connected to the upper section of the support shaft providing the desired rotational resistance. The bottom or lower section of the shaft body is the handgrip and a forearm brace. This compound is operated in an upright position where the bow limbs extend horizontally parallel with the plane of the earth. The firing mechanism includes a string which is attached to the cantilevered ends of the bow limbs. Referring to column three at line 63, a drawstring is essential attached at one end to the left compound pulley where it then passes through the left resilient bow limb and extends laterally down the horizontal length of the compound slingshot after passing underneath the drawstring retainer rod, which is essentially attached to the lateral surface of the body. The drawstring then passes through the right resilient bow limb when it engages the right compound pulley and encircles the pulley outside edge in 180 degree fashion to a point on the edge of the right compound pulley. The drawstring then extends back down the horizontal length of the body where it engages the inward edge of the left compound pulley. It again encircles the left pulley in 180 degree fashion passing underneath the drawstring retainer rod before passing through the right resilient bow limb, finally being attached to the right compound pulley. An ammunition pouch is mounted centrally between the two sides of the double separated string portion, which creates a pouch for the ammunition to be loaded within.
In the summary of the invention section, col. 2 around line 17, “the primary objective . . . is to provide a method of increasing a projectiles velocity from a handheld and forearm braced hunting or target shooting slingshot.” Furthermore at line 36, “this configuration is compact . . . and combines . . . a compound bow with . . . a crossbow. Additionally, the present invention is designed to use round, steel shot as ammunition.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,978 (Flournoy) discloses a slingshot which has as rigid frame and a projectile launching area secured to a forearm support. The projecting launching area is made of an elongated cylindrical shaft in the current embodiment which is attached at the forward portion to a fork made of tubes. A cross member is secured to the rear end of the cylindrical shaft and includes a terminal end which has a handgrip. The forearm support member is asymmetrically offset from the centerline of the cylindrical shaft providing for example the left hand to act as the supporting forearm member and the right hand to act as the tensioning force keeping the projectile attached to the string reasonably in the center of the fork to provide for launching.
In the summary of the invention section, col. 1 around line 32, “it is a principle object of the invention to provide a slingshot which may be aimed in a manner similar to that of a rifle or shotgun by sighting directly along the longitudinal axis of one of it's members so the projectiles may be thrown there from with great velocity, accuracy and ease.” Furthermore at line 52, “briefly . . . this invention achieves the intended objects . . . including a first elongated member with a forward end and a rearward end. A fork adapted for attachment of a pair of elastomerics tubes secured to the forward end . . . a crossmember secured to the rearward end of the first elongated member has a terminal and remote there from and defining a handgrip.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,207 (Black) discloses an arm brace slingshot formed by a U-shaped member having elongated legs adapted to extend along opposite sides of a forearm with the bight portion disposed forwardly of the user's hand when gripping a handle transversely extending between the legs. Inverted L-shaped posts are mounted on the respective forward and end portions of each leg adjacent to the bight portion have their foot portions projecting generally rearward and parallel to the elongated legs and angled inward relative to the longitudinal axis of the frame legs for better sighting alignment of the missile pocket of a sling connected with the post foot portions which transfer the strain of stretching the sling to the forearm of the user.
In the background of the invention section, col. 1 around line 3, “this invention relates to slingshots and more particularly to a hand and wrist strain releasing slingshot.” Furthermore in the summary of the invention section, column 2 around line 27, “the principle objects of this invention are: to provide a balanced unit formed by parallel frame rods joined at one end by a U-shaped bite portion; a handgrip adjacent to the bite portion; arm saddle strap securing the rods to the user's forearm which counters the stress or pull of a tubular sling and provides stability for true and accurate shooting in which the sling is attached . . . ”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,007 (Olson) discloses a sling bow for launching arrows, which has a handle connected to a pair of sling posts with a twin sling attached. The sling arms are made of elastic material which can be stretched and released to prepare an arrow between sling posts. A movable arrow rest connected between the sling arms near the sling posts supports the forward end of the arrow when the sling is stretched.
In the disclosure of the invention section, col. 1 around line 51, “in the sling bow of this invention the arrow rest extends between and is supported by the arms of the sling. When the sling is stretched the rest automatically rises to a position where it can support a forward region of an arrow. When the sling is released and relaxes, the rest drops out of the way of the arrow so as not to interfere with its flight.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,861 (Ellenburg) discloses a foldable wrist brace slingshot which has a yoke, handgrip and elastic members connected to the yoke. A wrist brace is connected and detachable to the handgrip at the base of the grip. The wrist brace has longitudinal support members which angle obtusely from the handgrip which make for extra room to receive the wrist between the members. The wrist brace can be folded down and locked into place over a cam surface which has grooves allowing for the longitudinal members of the wrist brace to spread slightly and pass over the cam surfaces to lock the wrist brace into place for the shooting position.
In the summary of the invention section, col. 1 around line 46, “these and other objects of the invention are obtained by a folding slingshot comprising a yoke having a handgrip, elastic members connected to the yoke, wrist brace means frictionally, detachably and pivotally mounted to the handgrip near the base, the wrist brace comprising a pair of longitudinally aligned members diverging rearwardly from the handgrip spaced apart to receive the wrist between an end member integral row with said longitudinal members engageable with the user's wrist . . .
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,823 (Yount) discloses a target and separable target markers for a dart, where the dart game provides the ability to hit or impact a target with a plurality of separate darts which each have a target marker separately mounted on them. The targets and target markers each cooperatively adapt to retain the target marker onto the target at the point of impact while the dart separates after hitting the target.
In col. 1 around line 7, “the principle objects of the present invention are: to provide a dart game and dart having a separable target marker to permit marking a hit or impact point on the target; . . . ”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,427 (Turner) discloses a slingshot with the fork arranged forward of the handgrip which increases the distance through which the elastic string or member of the slingshot can be drawn back increasing the force and propelling missiles through the fork of the slingshot. Missiles or bolts in this particular concept having a hook at the front end for engaging the elastic string and have enlarged flattened tail fins with finger holes in them which act as the triggering mechanism. The tailfin is aerodynamically tapered with fins of some sort to stabilize the bolt in flight. Sighting along the shaft of the bolt significantly increases the accuracy of the slingshot and makes it possible to reliably hit game at respectable hunting ranges.
In the summary of the invention section around line 12, “this invention provides a novel slingshot and a novel slingshot missile capable of killing small and large game. The slingshot has a fork supported in a position forward of the handgrip to increase the distance through which the elastic of the slingshot can be drawn back, increasing the force applied to the missile. The missile is a bolt having a hook at its front end for engaging the elastic means having an enlarged flattened tailfin with finger holes therein. A broadhead can be attached to the front end of the bolt and shot from the slingshot with sufficient velocity to kill small or large game at reasonable hunting regions. . . . “the slingshot has an arm which is attached to the top of the handgrip and extends forwardly to the fork and rearwardly to a forearm brace. Accuracy is provided by cocking the fork at an angle to the axis of the arm at a central line perpendicular to the line between the attachment points of the elastic to the fork as directed toward the eyes of the user . . . ”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,923 (Horel) discloses a slingshot with an arm brace and range indicating shooting distances. This is again a standard slingshot with an elongated elastic member and the slingshot has an elongated arm to provide for large projectile forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,094 (Sweeney) discloses an arm braced and stabilized slingshot which has an upright handle and a fork for attachment of elastic bands, a single rod which is releasably engaged to the upright and adapted to extend along the lower side of the user's forearm, and can be slidably attached and engaged to the user's forearm transferring forces from the wrist of the user to the upper forearm.
Referring to col. 1 around line 15, “a principle object of the present invention is to provide a slingshot of simple construction, easy to assemble and disassemble, easy to operate and which is effective in providing steadiness, accuracy, and comfort at great range.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,368 (Geiger) discloses an archery bow with a slingshot combination which has a construction with sections cantilevered to define a projectile opening between the two cantilevered sections. The opening allows unrestricted vision where the user can employ a binocular sighting to follow the flight of the arrows. The opening allows the projectile to have stabilizer sections which will not be impeded by standard bow shaft construction. The bow allows the bow string to move in a plane offset from the user's forearm and prevents slapping, scraping and injury. A slingshot projectile propelling device is attached to the cantilevered sections. This is in addition to the bow arms. The slingshot elastic member extends transversely between the cantilevered sections, thus having a string distance limited to the opening. The elastic string member for the slingshot is not elongated and tensioned as your composite bow sling is provided, which has the medial U-shaped shaft of the bow allowing for increased projectile force.
As seen in col. 1 around line 4, “the invention is to provide a bow and arrow that does not slide the arrow along or in close proximity of the bow as the arrow is discharged . . . ”. Further at line 11, “also the arrow is so constructed to set the straddle of the bow string to a point that is forward past the arrow's center of gravity. The arrow is constructed with rigid fingers which also double as fins.” Further at line 30, “a third object of this invention is to provide the choice of having a bow and arrow combined with a slingshot so either one can be used at will or either one used alone. The elastic string of the slingshot can also be used to launch toy gliders, airplanes etc.”
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,075 (Saunders) discloses a slingshot with connection for a projectile propelling an elastic member. This is a handheld slingshot with reversed hooked forearms for avoiding extreme flexure of the slingshot fork arms by sweeping the fork arms towards the rear.
As seen in col. 1 around line 7, “it is a principle feature of the invention that it obviates the destructive and abrasive wear suffered by the elastic tubes upon release and subsequent fold over during recoil of the tubes after distention and release of the elastic tubes in use of the slingshot.”
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,254 (Stribling) discloses a slingshot which is designed to be used with the user's hand gripping the handle placed in a horizontal arrangement underneath the U-shaped frame which has hooks which are curved upwardly, extending rearward with knobs at the upper end which provide for the securing of the sling, which is comprised of a pair of elastic tubes. Positioned within the middle of the elastic tubes is a leather missile engaging pocket. This is a standard slingshot construction which does not show any configuration similar to your concept using the natural properties of a bow construction.